Two
by NegaDot
Summary: Levy returns to the guild alone. When team Natsu investigates on the isle of Aeaea, they end up missing, too. Just where is everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Two, part 1

Team Shadowgear had been out on a mission when Levy returned to the guild alone. She had tears in her eyes and looked exhausted. Gray and Natsu paused in their fight in surprise. Lucy stepped forward in concern and said, "Are you all right? You look terrible." Erza approached as well. Placing a gentle hand on Levy's shoulder, she asked, "Where are Jet and Droy?" Levy clenched her eyes and her friends led her inside. A storm rolled in as she told her story. The trio was returning from a job well done. The trains were down, so they agreed to take the ferry. When Levy had awoken at the harbor the following morning, her partners were missing. It was the midway exchange and she searched the entire town thrice over before finally coming home a few days later. No trace of the boys had been found. No one seemed to know anything about it. No one that had seen them remained for the next part of the trip. She only had a vague clue about a strangely dressed woman that had been flirting with Jet.

The next morning, everyone got an early start. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza hit the docks. Someone had to know something. After several hours of turning up nothing, their luck suddenly turned. A woman stepped off a ship toward town in clothing that matched the description Levy had been given. She had long, dusty blonde hair braided down her back all of the way to her calves. Her outfit consisted of a combination of minimal armor and decorational silk with streaks of red paint upon her cheeks. Lucy and Natsu followed her to a shop, observing for any hint of where she was from. Finally Happy had caught up and went up to the stranger. The woman seemed unshaken by the sight of a talking feline. She kneeled down and pat his head gently. Her smile was warm, but her body language showed she remained on guard. "Natsu! Lucy! Come on! She's nice!", called Happy as he gladly accepted a fresh fish from his new friend. Rising, the woman smiled toward Lucy as she approached. once she locked eyes with Natsu, her demeanor shifted drastically.

Lucy offered a bashful hand, ashamed they had been caught. The woman met her gesture. "Nice to meet you", she began. Glancing at the guild mark on Lucy's hand, she added, "You must be one of local mages here." Lucy smiled with a nod. "We're part of Fairy Tail", she said. "My name is Lucy. You've met Happy and this is Natsu", she introduced. Natsu offered a hand with a wide grin, but was glared at intently in response. "You must be new around here. What's your name?", he ventured. Ignoring him coldly, the woman turned back toward Lucy. Natsu finally retrieved his hand from midair and grumbled. Happy was too busy munching his fish to pay his friend any heed. The woman took a stance and made some foreign salute. "Call me Hinode. I hail from the isle of Aeaea", she stated. "We have very few wizards there apart from the great sorceress. Perhaps you should visit sometime. It's a wonderful place where women lead and men stay out of the way", she continued. "Like Amazons or something?", asked Natsu. Again, she neglected his existence and chatted with Lucy.

When everyone met back at the guild that evening, Lucy shared what she had learned. "Sounds interesting", said Erza. Gray stared at Natsu. "How long are you going to pout?", he chided. Natsu turned with a nasty look. "I'm not pouting! What do you know anyway, you stupid ice maker?!", he challenged. The two took up arms once more while the girls spoke with Makarov. After a few minutes, Erza knocked them both out, so she could concentrate. As they all spoke, Gajeel and Lily returned. He smirked at the fallen Natsu and Gray, but before he could make a comment, Levy met his gaze with a sullen expression. Dropping the bravado, he sat beside her silently and listened. Lily joined Happy by the boys on the floor to see who would get up first. Eventually, it came down to deciding who was going to investigate. Natsu's team stepped up to the plate. Levy wanted to go with them, but was talked into waiting for news before running off to meet them. "It may end up being a wild goose chase", said the master. Mira served up drinks while details were hashed. Once awake, Natsu was gung ho to find his comrades until he realized they had to take a boat, but Gray's teasing got him to consent without argument.

As the sun rose higher from the sea, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu stood ready at the docks. Lucy and Laki remained at the guild with Levy, Gajeel ever keeping an eye close by. Wendy and Charle were elsewhere on a job with Laxus and the Raijinshuu of all people, but it worked out well for what they needed. Juvia watched Gray tearfully behind a stack of crates. She wanted to go, too...

Once asea, Natsu hung his head over the railing of the vessel. Erza stared ahead with a steely gaze, contemplating their next move. Gray made fun of his friend, while Happy fished. Back at the guild, Levy sat with her head on the table. She worried for her partners, though she knew good friends were on the job. Lucy and Laki tried to cheer her up to the best of their ability, but it seemed like it was no use. In the shadows, Gajeel leaned against the wall, listening. Lily approached with a drink in each paw. Offering one to his partner, he smirked. He knew this was Gajeel's way of 'being there'.

A few days later, Natsu's group arrived at Aeaea. Erza watched the townsfolk carefully as the ship's crew struggled to unload her pallet of luggage. Natsu was just glad to be back on solid ground. Happy watched over his friend in the background. Gray stepped close to Erza. He was getting a lot of strange looks as was Natsu. "Finally noticed it?", asked Erza. "It's weird, isn't it?", he replied. They looked over the docks. No men were present apart from the few that worked the ferry. Every stall was run by women and children. A few women dressed the same as Hinode stood by the edge of the streets, sizing up the new arrivals. A young girl ran up to Gray and offered him a flower. He grinned as he accepted it. The girl smiled, showing her missing baby teeth, before returning to her mother. Erza grinned softly. "Already making friends?", she teased. Once Natsu recovered, the group headed for the local tavern. Again, only women were present. Stares and whispers met them everywhere they went in town, but they needed information. Reedus had sent along one of his paintings, so they had a picture to show of their missing comrades. Everyone shook their heads, remaining tight-lipped. Only the owner offered to serve them.

Eventually, one of the women in the armor and silk approached. She stood stolid and glared over the group at the table. Erza took a swig before asking, "Is something wrong?" The woman smirked. "I am of the isle's guards. You need to report to the great sorceress at once", she stated. "Why's that?", asked Gray. The guard sneered at him. Returning her attention to Erza, she said, "If you wish to be forgiven your crimes, I suggest you go at once." With that, she turned and stalked away. The entire bar was silent. Slowly, conversation picked up once more. "What was that about?", asked Natsu. "I don't know", replied Erza. "It seems this sorceress of theirs is our best chance at information", offered Gray. "Did we do something wrong?", asked Happy. When they had finished their drinks and paid the tab, they departed. Everyone gave a wide berth as they walked the streets. Small groups of guards watched from every corner, it seemed. They headed for the largest structure they could see, assuming that was their destination.

Upon approaching the gate, two women stood waiting. They wore more armor than their counterparts and held their spears sharply at the men present. "State your business", said the first. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We're looking for friends of ours", said Erza. The second soldier looked over the boys keenly, without malice. She seemed more intrigued than threatened. Natsu held up Reedus' painting. "Have you seen these two?", he asked. The first soldier pointed her spear at his larynx. "Who gave you permission to speak, man?", she said. Gray put his hand on the shaft of the weapon in a calm manor. "We don't want any trouble", he stated. The second soldier lowered her guard. "You're new here, huh? You must pretty smart to bring offerings", she grinned. Erza held her eyes carefully. The first woman slowly lowered her weapon. "Proceed to the grand hall", she said as she opened the gate behind her. As the group passed, Happy looked back in question. The gate latched once more. "Too bad", said the second soldier. "That one with the dark hair was kind of cute", she added. Inside the gate, Gray smirked to himself. "What did she mean 'offerings'?", inquired Gray. "What did she mean 'cute'?", replied Natsu flatly. Gray twitched an eye, but let it drop. They had more important business to attend to.

The group entered a large garden that spanned miles. Several animals could be spotted, but none came near. At an ornate door, another set of soldiers allowed entry. Inside, maids could be seen bustling about. One was dressed nicer than the others. It was she who came to greet them. Bowing, she said, "Welcome to Aeaea. Please follow me to the mistress." The building was huge. Arches reached far overhead. Plants decorated the sparse stands. Several cats watched from high crevices as they passed. They followed the maid to a glass door, beset with several kinds of riches. She reached for Happy and picked him up. "Who's your friend? You're new here", she grinned. "I'm Happy", he replied. She seemed slightly unsettled that he spoke, but let it pass, as she was in the presence of mages. "Would you like some fish, little kitty?", she offered. Erza grinned faintly and said, "Go ahead, Happy. We won't be long."

The interior of the next chamber was breathtaking. The trio crossed a small marble bridge into the room. The entire room was circular with a domed ceiling. Water circulated the alabaster chamber in a stream of sorts, coming from several waterfalls along the walls. Ivy hung to trellises above the fluid, hiding the openings' exact dimensions. Thin walkways made concentric hoops around the room, connected by small marble bridges. Lily pads and sacred flowers dotted the water. Koi, frogs, and dragonflies were at ease in this artificial home. The center of the room was draped in sunlight from tall, thin windows that followed the walls at regular intervals. A woman stood with her back turned beside a pedestal holding a vast tome. "Welcome", she said calmly. She turned with a warm smile. She had olive skin, green eyes, and dark hair that draped her shoulders in intricate golden bands and various jewels. Deep blue paint ran from her eyes to the corners of her mouth. Gray and Natsu were slightly caught off guard at how beautiful she was. She stepped forward, dragging her sleek robes along the floor. "Please, come in", she invited. The trio crossed another small bridge toward their hostess. She watched them fondly as they neared her. She bowed politely and ushered them to some ornate benches upon the center isle of the room. "I am Emem. You have traveled far. We see few mages here", she said. Natsu looked over the chamber in wonder. This place was gorgeous. Gray watched Emem critically as Erza began the conversation.

"Are you the great sorceress we've heard of?", asked Erza. "I am", said the woman pleasantly. Looking toward the boys, she continued, "Please, be at ease here. I do not harbor the same ill will as my subjects." Gray relaxed slightly while Natsu watched the koi swim around them. "Fancy place you have", ventured Gray. He was waiting to measure her response, but she smiled like an angel and he ended up trying to hide his red cheeks by turning away. Emem sat beside Erza and uttered, "Tell me, what brings the great Fairy Tail so far from home?" Natsu looked up in question. They had not said where they were from. Emem smiled pleasantly. "I recognize your mark", she explained. "We're looking for two friends of ours that disappeared here several days ago", said Erza. "That's terrible", said Emem. "I imagine you're very worried", she added. Natsu produced the painting once more. The sorceress looked it over in interest before shaking her head. "I'm afraid I cannot help you on your quest, but please feel free to rest here as long as you like", she offered. Erza glared as Natsu's stomach made an audible gurgle. Emem giggled. "Allow me to serve you a feast for your travels", she said.

She lead them across another set of bridges to a large dining hall. A long table was set with several sets of empty plates and trays. They took their seats and Emem stood at the head of the table. She clasped her hands as if in prayer and chanted. Delectable dishes from the world over suddenly filled the table. Entrees, sides, desserts, soups, and more covered the table in a veritable spread. Natsu drooled over the piles of meat and was already eying Gray to see who could grab the most first. Erza was impressed. "You have interesting magic, Emem-sama", she ventured. Emem blushed faintly with a subtle smile. "Please, feast to your heart's content", she said. The maid from before entered the room with an ornate pitcher. She poured each guest and her mistress a glass of wine, then another glass of water from the same pitcher. Gray squinted into his glass curiously. Natsu paid no attention to the trick as he heaped his plate with food. His cheeks full, he asked, "Where's Happy?" The maid turned and Happy could be seen hanging from her back in some sort of infant caddy. "Here I am", he said meekly. Emem chuckled from her seat. "Found another favorite, have you?", she chided. The maid blushed and released the snaps. Happy took his place beside his partner. The maid quickly set a large tray of smoked fish before him.

The group ate until they couldn't force down another bite. Emem looked over her guests with a smile, content she had treated them properly. "May I ask you something, Mage?", she ventured. Erza met her gaze. "Why do you feel your friends are here on Aeaea?", asked the sorceress. Erza set down her goblet and replied, "This was the last place they were seen." Their hostess crossed her hands on the table and said, "I see. I'm sorry for your loss. I humbly offer my guards to your service in assistance." Gray sat back in his chair, stuffed to the brim. "I doubt they'd like that", he said. Emem looked to him for explanation. "May we ask you a question now, Emem-sama?", ventured Erza. "Of course", she nodded. "We weren't well received in town. Everyone looked at my partners like criminals", began Erza. "Where are all of the men?", asked Gray as Natsu and Happy argued over a lobster. Emem took on a sad expression. "You are correct; There are no males here. They were all taken to war several years ago and no one has yet returned", she explained. Natsu leaned onto the table in interest. "War? With who?", he inquired. She shook her head. "I know not. Foreigners came and took every man we had, the young and the old alike. They demanded soldiers or else they would destroy us", she replied. Gray and Erza exchanged glances. "They didn't even tell you where they were taking them?", asked Erza. "I'm afraid not. I have tried to scry their location many times with no result. It is my burden as ruler here that I cannot aid my people", she said, a tear rolling down her face. "Maybe we can help each other", ventured Natsu with a grin. Emem could not help but respond to the kind faces before her. "I would like that very much", she replied with a smile.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Two, part 2

Several days had passed. The guild had no word from Natsu's group and Lucy was worried. "It's my fault", said Levy, depressed. Lucy forced a smile and ventured, "I'm sure they're fine. You know them; They're probably just working off the damages they caused." Levy grinned faintly, still unsure. Gajeel stepped up behind the the girls. He had crossed his arms with a determined expression. "If you're that worried, go after them." The girls turned toward him in question. "There's no reason to. What could possibly take down those three?", said Laki. "That's right", began Lucy. With a warm smile, she continued, "They're probably already on their way back." Levy stared into the table before her. She had a bad feeling she just couldn't shake. Gajeel turned his gaze toward a nearby corner and said, "And quit moping over there." Juvia stepped out bashfully. She held a handkerchief to her nose, her eyes moist. "Why isn't Gray-sama back yet? He should have already come home to Juvia", she sobbed. Makarov was sitting a distance away, concern across his face. He called for the group. "I'm with Levy on this one. Something isn't right", said the master. Mira watched the group nearby silently. "Then I guess we have no choice", sighed Gajeel. Levy looked toward him with thankful eyes, but kept a cool expression. "Master, who are you sending?", inquired Mira. After some thought, the team was set. Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia were to meet up with the Aeaea team and find out what was going on. If anything strange occurred, Lily had orders to fly back as quickly as possible so a new plan could be made.

On the isle of Aeaea, life seemed normal. No one paid any heed to the visitors from a few days passed. The guards marched the streets smugly, content order had been restored. The grand hall was silent apart from the soft sobs of Emem. Where had her saviors gone?

The new Fairy Tail investigation team departed swiftly, determined to find their friends. Laki waved them off with a hopeful smile. With any luck, everyone would be home soon. When they arrived to the port on Aeaea, only Gajeel caused odd stares. The little girl that had given Gray a flower watched him closely from her mother's side. Her mother pat her head with a grin. "It'll be all right this time", she assured. The sun was beginning to set and the stalls were closing up. Lucy began asking around while Juvia headed into the streets for her own clues. Levy sighed heavily. Gajeel glanced over with a wan grin. He would set things right. Lily took off overhead, determined to cover as much ground as possible while daylight remained. Lucy turned to meet back up with her comrades, but everyone was gone. In their place stood a small girl with several missing teeth. "Excuse me. Did you see where my friends went?", asked Lucy. The girl smiled in response and pointed after Juvia. Lucy thanked her and sighed in irritation. What was big idea leaving her behind?

In a rundown home nearby, Gajeel and Levy followed a woman through several rooms. Each chamber held more curious yet hopeful faces. Eventually, they came to a stop at the bottom of the basement. Dim light showed only crates, barrels, and worn shelf. The woman nodded to them with an assuring grin and triggered the shelf to move. On the other side, more rooms continued. "This way", she said. The shelf retook its place behind them as they passed. As the strange woman lead them along, she said, "I'm glad I found you before the guards." "Guards?", repeated Levy. The woman nodded. "The ones in armor", she replied. "You call that armor?", smirked Gajeel. It was true, the metal barely covered anything, but it was the way here. Before explanations could be given, a small boy stood before Gajeel with wide eyes. He was no more than seven with dark eyes and messy hair. The boy watched the dragon slayer with wonder. "Are you the king?", asked the boy. Levy smiled at Gajeel's expression. What the hell was this? A nursemaid rushed forward and hied the boy away with a string of apologies. Their hostess grinned softly. "Forgive him. He's still waiting for his father to come home", said the woman. "Was that kid the prince?", inquired Gajeel, looking after the child. The woman nodded. "Forgive my manners as well", she said. "My name is Kanda. Please, what are your names, travelers?", she continued. "My name is Levy MacGarden. This is Gajeel Redfox. We're wizards from Fairy Tail", replied Levy. "I see", said Kanda. "You're here for the others", she stated. "Yes", said Levy. "Do you now where they are?", she inquired. Kanda sighed. "Please, come further in and I will answer all of your questions", replied their hostess.

Down another hall, a small room awaited Kanda's guests. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room. Space is cramped here", said Kanda. "No, it's fine", replied Levy. Gajeel looked over the scant furnishings as he listened. Kanda lit the tiny fireplace before turning to meet Levy's eyes. "Your friends came through town several days ago. Unfortunately, I did not get to them first", she explained. "Where are they now?", asked Levy. "Likely at the grand hall. If they're still with the sorceress, there is nothing to worry about. However, if the phantom has struck them...", trailed Kanda. "Phantom?", repeated Gajeel skeptically. "People have been known to be spirited away", replied Kanda. Levy and Gajeel exchanged glances. Kanda made her way for the door. "I'll try to get you some information on the morrow, but please, stay hidden here for tonight. Men are always the first to go", she said. Levy nodded and thanked the kind woman. Once the door was closed, she turned to Gajeel for his take on things. He sat beside the fire and stared at the flames in thought. The room had only one stool and a small bed, so she sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you think they're all right?", she ventured. "We'll find out soon", replied Gajeel.

At the grand hall, Emem sat in the windowsill of her chamber. She looked over the city in sadness. Her handmaid entered the room with a tray of food and drink. "Please eat something, my lady", she pleaded. Without turning, Emem said, "Adhara, is it all my fault for inviting those poor souls?" Her maid grinned faintly as she placed the tray beside her mistress. "No, my lady. They were taken by the curse of this house", she replied. Emem met her gaze, tears forming. "But why?", asked the kind sorceress. Adhara shook her head and said, "I cannot say. Will you require anything else tonight?" "No, thank you. You may go to your felines", said Emem. The maid curtsied and left quietly. Once Emem was certain she was alone, she walked to a covered mirror at the back of her room. She reached for the cover, but stopped before her hand grasped the fabric. "Why, Mother?", she whispered.

In town, Lucy and Juvia sat at the tavern. Juvia watched Lucy with suspicion, unsure of who she was here to save. Ignoring the dagger eyes, Lucy stared into her drink. A shadow came along side of her. Looking up, she recognized the face. "Hinode! What are you doing here?", she cried. Hinode smirked and replied, "I live here, remember." Juvia glanced between the two in question. "Juvia, this is Hinode, the one who told us about the island", explained Lucy. "Another pretty face here to escape the stupidity of men, I see", said the guard. "Where is Gray-sama?", seethed Juvia. Hinode stepped back from the intensity of the glare. Returning her attention to Lucy, she said, "So, how do you like it here? It's everything I promised, is it not?" Lucy sighed, "We're here looking for our friends." Is that right?", inquired the guard, leaning onto the table. "First Jet and Droy, now Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza are all missing", continued Lucy. Hinode's gaze narrowed as she resumed her imposing posture. "It's best you let them go", she said. Lucy looked to her for a reason. "They're only men", said Hinode. "Gray-sama is not just a man!", exclaimed Juvia. The entire bar glanced at her outburst. "Men or not, they're important to us", said Lucy. Hinode leaned close to Lucy's ear and whispered, "The phantom has them now. Let them go." "I refuse", replied Lucy defiantly.

Everyone looked up as a stranger entered the tavern, or rather, looked down. Lily stalked forward. Climbing into a seat next to the girls, he said, "Where are Gajeel and Levy?" Lucy shook her head. It was dark out now and she had been unable to find them. "Who are they?", inquired Hinode. "More friends", answered Lucy. The guard looked her over with caution. "Well, good luck on your search. May the goddess guide you", said Hinode before departing. Lucy turned to Lily and asked, "Did you find anything?" Lily scanned the room before motioning her closer. "Just one thing of interest", he said quietly. When they had finished their drinks, Juvia and Lucy followed Lily to the local temple. Scaffolds and paint cans decorated a large interior wall. Upon inspection, one could see what was being painted. An unfinished mural spread before Lucy's eyes. Her attention was instantly drawn to the focus of the art. A glowing goddess of war stood imposing at the center. Long red hair flowed among pristine armor. "Erza?", ventured Lucy. Lily nodded. Juvia looked over the unpainted sketches nearby. Red and orange hues sat in buckets by a drawing of some sort of lizard. Checking the other end of the mural, white and blue hues waited near what looked to be an incomplete arctic scene. Juvia looked to Lucy for answers. What exactly had happened here?

Underground, Levy stared at the ceiling from a small hay filled bed. Gajeel laid on the floor beside the fire. She wondered about the young prince. Why was he hiding here? She questioned why everyone was disappearing. Where were her partners? Her friends? "Do you think Lucy and Juvia are all right?", she uttered meekly. "They're fine", replied Gajeel. He glanced over before adding, "Lily's with them." Levy tried to relax, but she couldn't sleep a wink. "Gajeel", she said softly. He looked over nervously. He wasn't used to that tone in her voice. "Promise me you won't disappear, too", said Levy. He turned to the flames to hide his blushing cheeks. "Don't be stupid", he said. He had seen her shaken form in the dim light of the dying fire. Softer he added, "I'm not going anywhere." He tensed as her heard her begin to stir. She was close. He froze as she laid beside him with her meager blanket. Leaning against him, she shyly said, "Don't pick on me for this." Struggling to find the right words, he gave up and responded by simply wrapping an arm around her. Refusing to face her, he said, "Get some sleep."

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Two, part 3

The sun rose over Aeaea. The great hall remained mostly empty apart from the myriads of animals that dotted the residence. Emem prayed in her sanctum. Adhara tended her collection of pets. The shrouded mirror remained untouched. The guards made their morning rounds. A sculptor was hard at work in the gardens; A new commission for the gods was slowly emerging from stone. In the city, Levy poured over a faded tome. It spoke of the isle's myths and origins. It spoke of an era before war, a time when men and women worked side by side. Strangely, certain facts were missing and many details left forgotten or erased. Gajeel did his best to remain calm as the young prince besieged him with questions. "Really?! So there are lots of men where you come from. That's so cool!", cried the boy. The dragon slayer did his best as Levy grinned to herself behind the pages of history. "My parents are gone", stated the child sadly. "What about yours?", he asked. Levy glanced up when the question went unanswered. Gajeel stared steely eyed into the distance. Eventually he replied, "I was raised by a dragon." The boy beamed in excitement. "But what about your parents?", he asked again. Gajeel met his gaze with a hard stare. Lightening his expression, he faintly grinned, "It doesn't matter." The young monarch's nursemaid hied him off before long. It was time for the boy's studies. Levy continued to watch her guild mate as the child left. Glancing over, Gajeel shot her a questioning look. She hurriedly returned to her work. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but she, too, was curious about the dragon slayer's past.

As the market began to stir, Juvia, Lucy, and Lily walked the streets. Lucy was unsure of the meaning behind the paintings they had found. The only sensible thing was to return to the temple and ask the artist. An old man worked diligently as the trio entered. He was withered and haggard, but did his work just the same. He was sketching in more details to the arctic scene when the fairies approached. "Excuse me", said Lucy. The old man gave no response. She cleared her throat and tried again. Juvia watched the shuffling people in passing, waiting for the guards to arrive. They didn't seem to like questions. The artist glanced up with a flat expression. "Yes? What is it?", he said. Lucy kneeled beside him and asked, "What is this painting?" He looked over the wall before him with a faint grin. "History", he replied as he dipped his brushes once more. Lily watched the man keenly. It was the only male they had encountered. "Who is this?", continued Lucy, determined to get answers. The old man worked carefully. "Our war goddess", he replied. He was apparently not keen on details when speaking. "She looks like a friend of ours", said Lucy. The man paused, his hand trembling. Regaining his composure, he said, "Imagine that." Lily stepped forward and ventured, "Can you tell us more about her?" The man peered into the face of the goddess with a sigh. "Our gods are not like most. They come to us in mortal form before being returned to the heavens", he explained. "Strange question for a feline, don't you think?", he added with a smirk. Lucy reached out and placed a warm hand on the frail man's arm. "Our friends disappeared here a few days ago. Any information you have would help", she said pleadingly. The artist glanced around nervously before leaning toward her. "See the enchantress", he whispered. Juvia signaled that someone was approaching. Quick directions and thanks were exchanged and the trio headed off toward the grand hall.

The guards at the main gate let the girls pass without inquiry. As long as Lily remained silent, no one questioned his presence. Walking the path along the garden, Lucy paused causing Juvia to nearly run into her back. Before she could say anything, she caught Lucy's gaze. A stocky woman chiseled away nearby. Features had not yet been defined on the statue, but the form was clearly showing a fierce goddess with blades. With resolve, the trio pressed on. Adhara greeted them at the main entrance. She heralded their arrival and led them to a round, fountained room. The domed ceiling reached high above. Koi swam about the circular pool in the floor. Lucy's vision locked onto something ahead. She crossed a small bridge toward benches on which laid a familiar scarf. Grasping it, she knew it was Natsu's. Juvia zeroed in on a dark strand of hair nearby. Adhara bid them sit and wait for her mistress. Small blue furs could be noted upon her dress.

The interior doors opened and a veiled female entered the serene space sullenly. "Forgive me. I am not used to guests so often", said the woman. "I am Emem, the sorceress of this island." She noted Natsu's scarf in Lucy's clenched hand and gave a sad smile. Removing her silken veil, she showed dark circles beneath her eyes. Her face was puffy and red from hours of grieving. She sat across from the trio and awaited their introduction. Names were passed and before questions could arise, she meekly raised her hand for silence. "I know why you have come. I saw your friends but days ago. I wish I could be of more assistance, but I'll gladly tell you what I know." She recounted her previous guests and how they had been spirited away in the night. Emem seemed to know nothing of the new art in the temple or of the statue being carved in her garden. Eventually, she sighed deeply. Adhara stood nearby, silent. "I cannot be sure, but I think I can point you in the right direction. Perhaps we can assist each other should you be willing", offered the sorceress. Wanting nothing more than find their friends, the trio agreed. Lily and Juvia split up to search the estate. Adhara gave them special pins that signified great importance to the guards as not to interfere. Lucy followed Emem upstairs.

The day faded into the afternoon. Gajeel didn't care for being cooped up, but had little choice. Kanda had come down to the basement to see to her guests. Levy knew the tome she had read left much unanswered and hoped her hostess could provide the missing information. She carefully explained the inconsistencies. Kanda rested her arms upon the table with a look of intrigue. "So you noticed it, too?", she ventured. With a smirk, she added, "That's one of the few books that we've managed to disenchant. The others in town, even in the schools, are steeped in magic. They make you believe anything that's printed within." "Why would someone go through so much trouble?", asked Levy. "To hide the truth", said Gajeel. Kanda nodded with a smile. "Your friend is right. History has been rewritten on this island and it seems no one can recall what really happened", said Kanda. "Did the sorceress do this?", inquired Levy. Kanda shook her head. "She was a mere child when these books appeared", she said sullenly. Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances. "Pardon my asking, but how do you know that?", ventured Levy. Kanda's expression flickered before replying, "I once worked at what used to be the palace. Everyone knows it as the Grand Hall nowadays", she trailed. "She's the princess?", asked Gajeel. "Yes. When everything turned sour, I stowed away with her infant brother...I can't remember any of the details now. Must be those accursed books", she said grimly. "What happened to the monarchs?", inquired Levy. Kanda shrugged in frustration. She had no more answers to give.

At the grand hall, Juvia inspected the waterfall filled chamber carefully. Something had triggered her instinct that something here was amiss. The benches seemed perfectly mundane. She could find no openings apart from the water channels and windows. The koi seemed keenly interested in her movements. Every direction she traveled, they swam along beside her heels. A frog leaped unexpectedly close. Startled, she stepped backward and dropped the precious follicle she had found. As it hit the water, small ice crystals formed around it, freezing a nearby lily pad solid. The magic faded quickly, but was still highly unusual. She had no fear of the pond; She was water. Stepping into the murk, the fish encircled her legs. Once partially submerged, her energy stores filled quickly. She glanced at her hand in wonder. She was almost glowing. Something scuffled nearby. Someone walked calmly toward her on the marble bridge. She had wandered into the pond, waist deep, standing near the one of the bridges. The shadow leaned onto the railing with a smirk. It was one of the guards. "What do we have here?", grinned the woman. Juvia met her gaze coolly. "Juvia is inspecting the pond", she stated. Something about the guard seemed familiar. She stared at Juvia as if sizing her up. "You'll catch could if you stay in there too long", chided the guard. "Juvia's body is water. There is nothing to worry about", she replied. Tension rose as both women tore each other apart with their eyes. Seeing the pin, the guard nodded and stalked off. Juvia watched after her carefully. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she shuddered at the sensation of a koi swimming through her. Somewhere in the ivy, a pair of eyes watched closely. She was getting too close.

Upstairs, Lucy and Emem sat in silent reflection. They had discussed many things. Having found out Lucy was linked to the spirits, Emem had pleaded for her help. Her mother was imprisoned within the shrouded mirror. She had committed many atrocities with her magic and had thus been bound by another mage at the cost of his own life, her father. Lucy was unsure of how to respond. Emem had explained that she feared the mirror's power waned and that her mother simply had to responsible for the missing persons, but she had no proof. The late king had been a celestial spirit mage and used his bonds to seal her mother within their plane, the glass as the portal. Theoretically, it only worked one way, but Emem had her doubts. She had often awoken at night, having heard the shroud rustle or seen a hand reach out from the inside, but Adhara had always convinced her they were simply nightmares. What had the sorceress truly concerned were the disappearances and the lack of explanations. It was now Lucy's choice to help or walk away.

In the gardens, Lily ducked behind the hedge, avoiding Adhara's pet lust. She wanted to dress him in the strangest little outfits. Having finally lost her, he wandered the grounds. Streams and ponds dotted the area, giving ample water to the animals that lived here. It was quite the collection. Rabbits, hedgehogs, ducks, otters, and mink were only a few of the species he came across. Some distance from the main hall, a smaller building stood singly. Deciding to investigate, he was astonished at what laid inside. Several cages held multitudes of birds and other small animals that would otherwise escape the estate grounds. Glass aquariums contained various salt and fresh water fish. Several rooms split off, each with unique symbols. One door displayed a sun, another a snowflake, another a palm tree, and yet another was decorated with tropical flowers. Lily took his time looking about. The doors were all tightly secured with several types of locking mechanisms. Unable to continue his search here, he headed back to the garden. When he opened the door, a large tortoise tucked itself tightly into its shell in surprise. Lily would have simply passed it by if the following had not occurred. A hare bounded from the hedges, took a leap off the exceed's head, and landed squarely on the tortoise's shell. It thumped a back foot insistently until the tortoise poked its head out and glared at it unamusedly. Slowly, the tortoise stood and both animals stared at Lily. He tried to go around, but the hare headed him off each time. The animals were clearly trying to tell him something, but what?

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Two, part 4

Emem had left Lucy alone in her chamber. Hours had passed and the sorceress had gone to pray once more. Lucy stared at the covered mirror in thought. Was it all truly possible? She summoned Virgo for a closer look. The spirit removed the covering cloth and set it aside, neatly folded. It looked like any ordinary mirror. However, when Virgo touched her fingers to the glass, they went straight through. "What is this?", whispered Lucy. Virgo retrieved her hand and looked it over. She was unharmed. "Shall I continue, Hime?", she asked. Lucy felt unsure, but nodded. They had to find Natsu and the others. Virgo reached her arm through the glass as if feeling out the other side. Eventually, she climbed onto the table to look through for herself. All that could be seen was simply the reverse of the previous room. It didn't seem like the spirit realm at all. Something moved. Before Virgo could react, the backward room swayed into something entirely different. Demonic eyes met her gaze at an extremely close range. A wicked smile danced in the mist. The spirit was suddenly removed. She fell backward into Loke's arms, Lucy worried nearby. She slowly realized she was bleeding. Four deep scratches lined her face. "Are you okay?", asked Leo, releasing her. "Yes", nodded Virgo, dusting herself off. "What did you see?", inquired Lucy nervously. Virgo told her master of what she had observed. Loke touched the frame of the mirror introspectively. Small sparks flew from beneath his fingers. "What have you gotten yourself into?", he sighed with a faint grin.

Elsewhere, Juvia had confirmed her suspicions. The water here held unusual properties. Somehow, it seemed to absorb or magnify the magic essence of those who touched it. The way she felt so energized and the way it had reacted to Gray's hair now made sense. She was also aware of whoever was watching from the shadows. Ignoring the presence, she had to keep looking for clues. She turned into a completely fluid state and flowed against the water, toward the source. A moment after, the stalker stepped forward. Hinode sneered at the pond. There was nothing she could do here. She'd would have to meet this intruder at the pump room.

The gardens took on an amber hue in the evening light. Lily hid near the strange building. Whoever was caring for the collection within would eventually return. The animals earlier were trying desperately to communicate something important. He now sat in the hedges upon the tortoise's shell, the hare spying through the leaves nearby. After while, someone finally approached. Lily smirked to himself. As suspected, it was Adhara. She seemed none the wiser and entered the building without worry. Once the door closed behind her, the hare nodded toward the exceed. It was time to move in. The trio came alongside the structure quietly. The tortoise was large enough to support both the hare and Lily, though it didn't seem amused by this. The two stood on its back and peered through the glass. Inside, Adhara happily cared for the birds, small animals, and fish. She looked sadly over an empty rabbit hutch with a large chew hole in the side. Lily glanced at his new companion. The hare seemed to smirk. Eventually, the woman turned to the locked doors. One by one, she would open each lock, then disappear inside for varied lengths of time. When her business was complete, she again fastened each lock securely. Lily sneaked in while Adhara was in the previous room. She turned toward the door with the sun. He watched from the shadows in silence.

A small stone crashed through a window, chipping one of the aquariums. Adhara rushed over in panic as the hare ducked back into the bushes outside. In her hurry, the maid had left the sun door unlocked and unattended. Lily stealthily passed the woman and gazed inside. It was hot, very hot. Several glass tanks filled a shelf containing small lizards and snakes. Even a scorpion or two could been seen. What interested Lily, though, was the large creature in the corner. It was chained by the neck in a sand filled area. The monitor turned its head at the intruder abruptly. A careful gaze passed between them. The lizard tried to twist free of its bonds to no avail. Adhara stepped into the room. "You're going to hurt yourself again", she chided as she tended to the animal. It tried to scramble from her arms as she hugged it lovingly. The eyes said, "Help!", to Lily, but he had to back out before he was seen. He waited until everything inside the sun chamber was cared for, then followed the maid to the snowflake door. As predicted, it was bitter cold inside. Few animals lived in this room. A snow leopard twitched its tail at Adhara's approach. It, too, was chained to the wall. Half of the room was a deep water pit. Glass separated that section from the feline. Lily peered hard through the frost. He couldn't believe his eyes.

As twilight fell upon the island, Levy and Gajeel made their way from the disheveled building at which they had been staying. Kanda had been kind, but Levy didn't want to jeopardize their host or the young prince with their presence. Sticking to shadows and rooftops, the pair made their way toward the grand hall. They paused in a small alley. Levy was about to step onto the street when Gajeel grabbed her by surprise. He covered her mouth and held her close with a whispered, "Shhh." She relaxed slightly despite her red face. A pair of guards strolled by in conversation. Once they were gone, Gajeel took Levy's hand with the instruction, "Stay close." It wasn't long before they stared out over an open area between the city and the hall. Torch light flickered dancing shadows along the high wall encircling the estate. Pairs of soldiers stalked by at regular intervals. "What now?", whispered Levy. Gajeel observed the scene carefully and replied, "I can vault us over the wall if we time it right." It was really the only choice if they didn't want to draw attention. With a deep breath, Levy climbed up piggy back style. Gajeel tucked on arm under her and used his other to vault them over the wall. She clung tightly and silently. She wanted to yell at him for where he had managed to hold her, but she knew they had to remain quiet. They absconded successfully. No one outside had seen a thing.

Inside the wall, Gajeel landed gracefully. He smirked to himself as he glanced around. Levy slid down from his back and glared with her arms crossed. He was confused at first, then it hit him. He wasn't thinking about anything but crossing the wall at the time. He glanced at his hand with a faint blush. Before he could say anything, the night patrol came into view. They were advancing fast. A tug backward and Levy fell into the hedges. She looked about in surprise. Someone had grabbed her skirt and pulled, but who? Looking next to her, a large tortoise espied her triumphantly. Gajeel kneeled beside her, watching the troop pass by. Once they were gone, he, too, saw the strange reptile. "Thanks for ditching me", he grinned. "But I - ", began Levy. The tortoise crawled defiantly between the two humans. "This guy grabbed me", she explained. The tortoise nudged Levy's leg, trying to get her up and moving. She exchanged glances with Gajeel. "I think it wants us to follow it", she ventured. Again, the reptile bumped her leg, pushing her forward. They crept along the shadows toward a structure. Upon approaching, a hare ran up from nowhere and jumped into Levy's arms. Gajeel sent her an odd look. What was with this place? It snuggled happily against her when a familiar form approached.

In an upstairs chamber of the hall, Emem had returned. She and Virgo held firmly onto a rope of tied bedsheets. It hooked around the bed post and disappeared into the mirror. "How long will they be in there?", asked the sorceress. Virgo watched the rope with a steely gaze. "Hime won't fail", was all she said. On the other end of the make shift rope, Lucy and Loke drifted in a dark mist. The rope was tied around Lucy's waist and Loke held her in his arms, ever vigilant. "What is this place?", asked Lucy. Loke was unusually serious. "It's not my world", he stated grimly, "Still, you won't survive in here long." She looked around, trying to make out a shape or anything recognizable. Finally, a floor materialized. The mist evaporated quickly, revealing a throne room. "How rare. Visitors", said someone nearby. Loke slowly set Lucy upon her own legs as he traced the source of the new voice. A woman sat languidly upon a throne, a strange smile on her face. "Are you Emem's mother?", ventured Lucy. The woman laughed as she stood. "Once, yes, but no more", she replied. The fallen queen stood before the pair, sizing them up. "My, my, a celestial spirit and his master", she taunted. He demeanor shifted coldly. "Spirit or no, I won't stand having a male in presence", she sneered. With a flick of her wrist, Loke vanished. He flew backward from the mirror back into the manor. Emem rushed to his side, assured Virgo could maintain the chain. "Are you all right?", fussed the enchantress. Loke sat up, his head in his palm. Almost instantly, he stood and ran back toward the mirror. He could not return to Lucy. He grit his teeth in aggravation. The mirror shocked him as he held the frame. Still, he tried to return to his friend and master. Emem pulled him away and pleaded to know what had transpired.

Back in the mirror world, the queen grinned smugly. "That's better", she said, "What is your name, child?" Lucy looked at her with horror. "What did you do to Loke?", she demanded. "I merely sent him away. He's waiting for you on the outside", explained the queen. She watched Lucy carefully, still awaiting an answer. Finally, Lucy told the mad sorceress her name. "I see. And what is a celestial spirit mage doing in my kingdom?" Lucy met her gaze with determination. "I'm looking for my friends. Emem said a lot of local people have gone missing, too. What do you know?", she inquired. The queen chuckled to herself and said, "My little girl has grown up, has she? She's sent you here to face me in her place. How very like her. She always was a coward." Lucy's stare hardened. "What have you done with everyone?" The enchantress fell back into her throne idly. "What proof do you possess to say that it was me?", she replied. Lucy's thoughts were racing. There was a connection; She just had to find it. She grinned to herself. "Why men?", she ventured. The fallen monarch sneered, "They are unnecessary." "What makes you say that?", continued Lucy. A shock wave of energy sent her backward. The queen rose up and stood over her. "Men are selfish. They are evil. They care not what happens to us. Why should we care what becomes of them? A man imprisoned me. Me! After I bore him children and raised him an army", snapped the mage. Lucy held her gaze coolly. "He gave his life to save you", she stated. The queen motioned as if to strike, then relaxed. "So my daughter has told you. I offer a different opinion." Lucy watched the woman pace idly. "He feared me, just like the others. He promised he was different, but he lied just like the rest! Men fear strong women!", spat the mad sorceress. She began to cackle. Lucy dusted herself off as she rose from the floor. "How are you doing it?", she inquired. "You don't even know who I am, child", retorted the queen. With a smirk, she said, "Be gone", and expelled Lucy from her realm.

In the grand hall, Lucy struggled to regain focus. It had been one crazy trip. "Do you require aid, Hime?", asked Virgo. "No, I'm all right", replied Lucy. Emem sat sadly nearby. Loke knelt beside his friend and helped her up. "What did she say?" Lucy looked over the keen faces of her companions and the sullen form of her host. Sitting beside Emem, Lucy placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I can't say for sure, but I think you're right", she ventured. Emem slowly met her eyes. "Then it is as I feared." Loke watched from a distance and inquired, "Does that mean you know where everyone is?" The sorceress shook her head glumly. "There's no telling, I'm afraid." Virgo bowed and dismissed herself as they talked. Loke, too, returned to spirit realm after while. Emem sobbed soulfully. She felt so useless. A phantom of the past was lording over her. She knew not where her subjects were or how to help them. Thankfully, she had friends with ideas closer than she realized.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Two, part 5

Somewhere in the under works of the estate, Hinode and a few guards stood ready at the pumps for the fountains above. "Stay alert", she ordered. The others nodded. A strange sound came from the main pump. Pipes burst and steam bursted forth. Liquid began pooling from the main pipe. Hinode sneered at the puddle in annoyance. "Come on out. I know who you are", she called. The puddle grew taller into a female form. Two piercing eyes watched the guards defiantly. "Juvia, give up now and your crimes may be forgiven", said Hinode. The women behind her held their spears at the ready. They watched in amazement as the form before them solidified. "Where is Gray-sama?", asked Juvia. Hinode laughed. "Give up on that man. He's as worthless as the rest", she retorted. Juvia was furious. She was so angry, steam rose from her body. "What about your other friends? Some guild. No bonds. Men poison things like that", smirked Hinode. Most of the pipes behind Juvia gurgled and bent. Water sprayed out and whipped the weapons from the sparse guards following Hinode. The women panicked and ran for it. They weren't used to magic, but Hinode was different. Sneering, she took on a strange stance. "Bring it, water witch. I'll never tell you anything."

Juvia was livid. Her guild mates, her friends, those who had taken her in, and worst of all, her beloved were somewhere on this island. The woman before her wanted nothing more than impede her investigation. Large tentacles of fluid formed over Juvia's arms and moved about wickedly. "Last chance. Where is Gray-sama?", she asked firmly. Hinode smirked coldly. The stones at her feet began to tremble. Several rose and orbited her body. One flew straight through Juvia's face and hit what was left of the main pump. The soldier sneered, "Liquid body, is it?" Juvia lashed out with one of her water whips. Hinode directed more stones at her. Juvia stared at her coldly. "Juvia's body is water. You cannot hurt it", she said coolly. "I wasn't aiming for you", smirked the soldier. Juvia risked a glance back. A large pipe directly behind her was about to burst. "If you're water, you're subject to its rules", said Hinode smugly. Another stone whirred by and the copper gave way. Huge billows of steam enveloped Juvia. She cried out in pain as she began to boil away. Quickly liquefying, she sped toward Hinode in puddle form. Grabbing the soldier from behind, she held her tight. "You witch", sneered Hinode, "Release me at once!"

Hinode glared at Juvia, but was caught off guard by the intensity of her gaze. "Where is Gray-sama?", repeated Juvia in an eerie tone. Hinode broke free and slid away to what she thought was a safer distance. A tendril of water grabbed her ankle and dangled her body in the air upside down. The stones fell back to earth. The soldier stared at her attacker in defiance. "What will you do? Drown me? I don't think your little boyfriend would like that", she taunted. Juvia moved in close, a dark light in her eyes. She raised her hand, a sharp cone of fluid around it. "If you insist", she said menacingly. Hinode began to quiver. "Wait just a minute! I know where he is!", she cried. Juvia titled her hand's aim away from her captive's face. "He's in the garden", panted the soldier. "Go, see for yourself. I won't bother you anymore. Just let me go", she pleaded. The water receded, dropping Hinode to the ground with a thud. She turned to look into the face of mercy, but Juvia was already gone. A faint sound in a nearby drain was the only trace of her. Hinode looked at the destruction around her and decided she needed a new line of work. If love could give a woman that much power, maybe she had been wrong all along.

Lucy had consulted with her spirits. It was too dangerous to go back into the mirror. They had to figure out how the enchantress's power was leaking out. Having heard a long, sad, tale from Emem, Lucy was sure that her host's mother was somehow involved. "There must be someone helping her", she stated. Emem cupped her hands to her chest in prayer. "Oh, great goddesses above, please lend me your strength", she whispered. Adhara interrupted the tension with a tray of fruit and drink. Bowing she said, "Please keep up your strength, my lady." Lucy watched her keenly. Her eyes widened at the sight of several blue furs on the maid's skirt along with several scratches along her hands and arms. Rising quickly, Lucy grasped her shoulders. "Please, where is Happy?", she pleaded. Emem watched in surprised silence. Adhara met her accuser's gaze. Coolly, she replied, "What are you talking about?" Releasing her, Lucy stepped back. "You have blue fur on your outfit. It matches the color of my friend, Happy." Adhara glanced down. Picking one of the hairs, she said, "I have several pets, Miss, including many cats. Have you not seen them about?" Lucy smirked, "I never said Happy was a cat." Adhara took a reflexive step back. Emem's gaze hardened. "Adhara, do you know the whereabouts of the exceed?" The maid stared hard at the floor. "No, my lady." Emem's voice took on a harsher tone as she said, "Look at me." Slowly, the maid met her eyes. Her eyes were moist, her lip quivered, and her form shook faintly. "Adhara?" She shook her head in silence.

Lucy looked up at a strange sound. The mirror had been covered once more, but that did not mean it was dormant. A sharp surge of power struck Adhara like lightning. In a gasp of shock and pain, she fell to the floor. As the power faded, her form shuddered. Emem kneeled beside her. A short zap met her hand as she reached out. The sorceress looked at her fingers with interest. "Mother", she cursed beneath her breath. Lucy, too, came near. "Is she all right?", she inquired. Adhara was out cold, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Emem nodded solemnly. A faint chuckled exuded from the mirror, sending a shiver down Lucy's spine.

Lily, Gajeel, Levy, and the two animals sat huddled behind the stand-alone building. "What?!", cried Levy. She held the hare in her hands, her arms outstretched, in disbelief. "Shh!", chided Lily, checking the shadows. Gajeel was skeptical. "How do you know?", he inquired. The tortoise stared at him with a large leaf in its mouth. The hare stared at Levy with huge, sad eyes. Bringing it closer to her face, she ventured, "Jet?" The hare seemed ecstatic at the name and flung itself into her chest once more. The tortoise dropped its leaf, the same blissful expression upon its face. Gajeel smirked at it. "A tortoise, huh? Man you're lame", he teased. The reptile reached over and bit his leg. The two tangled in the background while Levy took everything in. "There's no way...", she trailed. The hare jumped down and ran several speedy laps around the group. It stopped in front of her and squinted. It tried desperately to point at its left shoulder. Levy's shaking hands reached out and slowly picked him up. "It really is you", she said with tears in her eyes. Gajeel and Droy stopped their scuffle at a motion from Lily. "Where are the others?", asked Levy. Lily smirked toward the building. "I have an idea."

The trio sneaked into the building between guard cycles. "This way", motioned Lily. They headed for the locked door of the sun. Gajeel easily destroyed the locks, a quick snack. As the door opened, searing heat poured forth. Jet hung over Levy's shoulder, peering in, himself. Droy had been left outside to alert them should trouble arise. Gajeel busted out in laughter at the sight of the 'salamander'. The large monitor lizard glared at him, obviously unamused. Levy glared, too, and Gajeel stifled himself. He snapped the chain with smirk. "What about the rest?", asked Levy. The group looked over the tanks present. Many of the animals were dangerous. "There's no way of knowing if they're human or not", said Lily. With Natsu tucked under an arm, Gajeel stepped alongside his partner. The lizard squirmed, an overly flat expression. "Hold still, dammit!", snapped Gajeel. Natsu gnawed his arm in silent vengeance. As the two struggled, gas seeped from above. Lily quickly covered his nose and grabbed Levy, dragging her from the chamber. The door accidentally closed behind them. Jet fell from Levy's shoulder as she rushed back to the door. He watched in concern as Lily transformed. Hauling the door open, he coughed at the left over fumes. When the mist cleared, he stood agape. Levy covered her mouth in shock. Natsu was on the floor and what was beside him was unexpected. A large, scruffy red fox with scars up it's right front leg sat with an unamused expression.

Lily was pulled back into reality by a loud thump. Droy was kicking the front door; Someone was coming. In panic, Levy tried to grab both animals, but couldn't support all of the weight. A small window was cracked open nearby. Lily pulled the frame apart and grabbed Natsu. "Come on!", he said. Still in a haze, Levy grabbed the fox and crawled through the now broken window. The hare hopped through behind her. Outside, the tortoise waited. They quickly led the group to the edge of the gardens. It would be a narrow escape, but Levy had to get back to Kanda. Surely she could help if her memory could be recovered.

To be continued... 


End file.
